degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 17- Lithium
Main Plot: Paxton (Darnell, Paxton snd Payson walk into school) Payson: Man, I hate those guys. Darnell: Who doesn't? Paxton: Most of the girls here. Darnell: Yeah remember that fight with them? Payosn: Yeah. Paxton: Not all jocks are bad. I was thinking about joining track team. Payson: Good luck. Darnell: That's so lame. Paxton: Whatever. Sub Plot: Cullen Tyrone: Aww man I can't believe that our trip to Orlando is a alot of bucks short. Christian: I have an idea. Tyrone: Kissing booth? I can do that. Christian: Yeah but I'm way better looking than you. Tyrone: But you have a girlfriend baggot. Christian: Least I have one cause I'm not so damn arrogant. Cullen: He's got a point but a kissing booth is lame. Christian: You're an idiot. Tyrone: What's your idea? Cullen: I have my ways. Third Plot: Aqua Kristen: What goes on Aqua Jacobs? Aqua: Not much I need a job for one thing. Kristen: Why? Aqua: Firstly my family is trying to get money back and I wanna pitch in. Kristen: Ahhh, or is this a test? Aqua: Test? Kristen: To prove that you're responsible to your parents. Jayley: She's right, Aqua: Maybe. Jayley: Well good luck. Kristen: She could work at JavaStar. Aqua: That coffee place? Jayley: Yes. Aqua: Do teens even work there? Jayley: Some do so yeah. Aqua: I'll see to that. Main Plot: Paxton (After school on the track) Paxton: Hey there. Nacoma: Who is that? J.D.: More importantly what are you doing here? After you ambushed us ring a bell? Paxton: Funny. I didn't think you'd know what ambush means. J.D.: Watch it. Nacoma: What even happened? J.D.: A bunch of Sophomores came to fight with us. This is Paxton and the others were Nolan, Andrew, Nathan, Darnell and Payson. And girls! Kristen, Jayley, Althea, Autumn and teen model Aqua Jacobs. Nacoma: Girls? They can't fight. J.D.: But the crew that was with pipsqueak could. Paxton: Better than having an I.Q. that's 0. J.D.: That's how girls think of you on a scale of one to ten. Nacoma: Come on J.D. J.D.: What a loser. (They walk away) Sub Plot: Cullen (At night in school as Cullen sneaks in. "Bottom's Up" by Trey Songs plays out of nowhere till he answers his phone) Cullen: What? Moon: Where are you, mom's worried. Cullen: Mom worries about everything. Moon: Whatever. Cullen: I'm uh at Tyrone's. Moon: Really what? Cullen: At school. Moon: At 9 at night? Cullen: Uh yeah I guess. Moon: Doing what? Cullen: Pulling a big prank. Moon: Oh. Cullen: Yeah. Moon: Just try not to get caught. Cullen: Later. Moon: Sure. (Cullen takes the fundraiser box then runs out the school and sees a pawn shop and throws a rock in the window which sets off a security system as police come and he tries to run but gets caught) Police: Stop right there, hands in the air. Cullen: Aww come on! Third Plot: Aqua (The next day at JavaStar) Althea: Hey working girl. Aqua: Hey. Autumn: How's working? Aqua: It's ok. The boss Ashton she is ok I guess. Oh crap not these people. Megan: Hey waitress! Caramel Frappe! Aqua: Coming! Tyrone: And don't forget my milkshake! Aqua: Again coming! (Aqua comes over to their table) Megan: Uh where's the drizzle? Regina: And this isn't diet. Tyrone: And this is weak. (Regina splashes her drink on Aqua) Regina: Oops spill. Aqua: Oh don't worry you can get a refill. (Aqua pours the remainder of her drink on Regina's head) Aqua: And Megan here's your drizzle. (Aqua pours the frappe on Megan) Megan: Oh my god you ruined my jeans. Aqua: And Tyrone. (Aqua pours the milkshake down his pants) Tyrone: Oh that's cold. (Althea and Autumn start to laugh) Aqua: Now get out! Ashton: What the hell are you doing? Aqua: Dealing with rude customers. Ashton: Good but wrong. You're fired. Aqua: No! Give me another chance. Ashton: Fired as in leave. (Aqua leaves) Main Plot: Paxton (The next day) Andrew: Paxton? Paxton: In here! (Payson opens the dumpster) Payson: Aww man! You smell rank! Andrew: What happened? Paxton: J.D. and Nacoma threw me in here. Andrew: Aww man that's insane. Paxton: Yeah. Darnell was right. Andrew: Dude. Payson: Wait J.D.? Isn't he one of those dude's we fought with? Paxton: Yeah. This is obvious revenge. Andrew: Don't let them push you around. Payson: Yeah. Paxton: This calls for revenge. Andrew: Go man. Paxton: Guys! (Andrew and Payson help Paxton out the dumpster) Payson: And take a shower. Sub Plot: Cullen Tyrone: Aww man! I can't believe you did that! Cullen: No big deal. Tyrone: Yeah it is. The police came to school and told coach. Cullen: What?! Tyrone: What were you even doing with that box? Cullen: I getting it to gather money for Miami. Tyrone: Well thanls to you, Miami is dead. And coach told me to tell you you can't play for the rest of the season. Cullen: Aww man. Tyrone: Man that was so stupid. Cullen: You're gonna have to face Christian alone. Tyrone: Man you're so stupid! Third Plot: Aqua (At JavaStar) Ashton: Aqua? Aqua: I just came to get an iced mocha latte. Ashton: Well this one is free. Aqua: I thought that was just for employees. Ashton: Well your friends told me why I shouldn't have fired you and you seem to really need this job. Aqua: Trust me I do. Ashton: So you're hired back. Aqua: Thank you Ashton! Ashton: Just don't have food fights with the customers. You start tomorrow after school. Aqua: Ok. Main Plot: Paxton (In the boys locker room) Nacoma: Man this locker won't open. J.D.: Shake it! (their liockers open as socks fall out) Nacoma: Aww man! Andrew: Nice work. Paxton: Yep. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts